


[Podfic] Three Castles

by dodificus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #MerlinMarch, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a perfectly wretched day in Camelot when Uther Pendragon announces Arthur’s betrothal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Castles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Castles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Length:** 33:51  
**Size:** 38MB|18MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jt3yhm32r7nl3ru/Three%20Castles.mp3?dl=0) Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015022001.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015030201.zip)

 

#MerlinMarch has begun\o/

This was actually recorded as part of an experiment for my [auralphonic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic%22) podcast. Paraka, Jen and I all recorded the same story to compare how long it took each of us to record and edit the same amount of words.

This is my version, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3354701) is paraka's and if Jen ever follows through and posts her version I will link to that as well:D


End file.
